1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foaming device for the preparation of cappuccinos or similar drinks that would be adaptable to use with different sized containers of the drink and especially for the classical ceramic or porcelain mugs.
2. State of the Prior Art
In recent years there have been proposed foaming devices to be used in household environments for the preparation of cappuccinos or similar drinks. Said devices typically include a drink container in which a disk with horizontal mesh can move vertically to form the milk cream desired in the drink. The disk is fastened to a rod that runs axially in a hole made in a closing cover of the container. The rod protrudes at the top from the container closing cover and can be grasped manually to move the mesh disk repeatedly up and down and vice versa. The disk is formed with a mesh which, when traversed by the liquid inside the container, permits forming the desired foam (or cream). When the liquid passes through the mesh some air particles remain imprisoned in the liquid and originate a foam (or cream) that can persist as long as 30 minutes. It is noted that the disk must be received with a small radial play inside the container so that the liquid of the drink is forced to pass through the mesh by its larger part.
Prior art foaming devices have allowed preparing cappuccinos or similar drinks with extreme ease even in household environments with no need of acquiring cumbersome and costly machines like those that are generally used in bars or restaurants.
Such devices, however, are suited to functioning only when the drink which it is desired to treat is poured into the purposeful container, which constitutes an integral and irreplaceable part of the foaming device. If it were desired to prepare a cappuccino or similar drink directly inside any cylindrical glass (or mug) with different diameters the cover as well as the mesh disk that might be used only in combination with a purposely made container would be found poorly adaptable. Indeed, the container must be sized so as to be closed firmly by the cover and must present an internal diameter little greater than the diameter of the mesh disk.
Prior art foaming devices are also quite cumbersome in selling and transport operations, because a specific container of appropriate size must be coupled to each cover. Further than requiring a great deal of space on the means of transport and in the shops and warehouses, such cumbersome devices also require an expensive packaging that can appreciably affect the final price of the product.
The general purpose of this invention is to remedy the above mentioned shortcomings by making available a foaming device with simple and economical structure that can be used for preparing drinks directly in containers of different diameters.
Another purpose of this invention is to make available a foaming device having more limited space occupied compared with the prior art devices and that can be packed in a more economical and advantageous manner since it is sold disassembled to then be assembled at home by the user.